


The Additional Uses of Metalbending

by jay_blrd



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Blow Jobs, Erotic metalbending!!, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_blrd/pseuds/jay_blrd
Summary: Huan Beifong and Hong Li have a little fun with their metalbending!
Relationships: Huan/Hong Li
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	The Additional Uses of Metalbending

**Author's Note:**

> This was purely a self indulgent fic written for noone but myself. I haven't yet watched LoK yet myself so all of my knowledge about these characters' personalities is secondhand at best, so chances are this is extremely ooc! Sorry, not sorry!

Huan always wondered what it would be like to use metalbending in the bedroom. He'd always imagined he'd be the one bending too…. but it seems fate had other plans for him in that regard. Instead, now he finds himself kneeling at the foot of his own bed, naked, arms bound behind his back by a thin but sturdy strip of metal. It kept his arms completely immobile, bound from elbow to wrist. Despite knowing this, he tested it again, pulling against the restraints lightly. Of course, there was no give.

He looked up at the man seated in front of him, and swallowed thickly. Hong Li was currently clad in nothing more than his underwear, legs spread and leaning back on his hands, a light smirk gracing his features. "Well?" He asked, tone light. "What are you waiting for?" Huan didn't have an answer, so he simply shuffled forward to kneel between Hong Li's knees. He sucks in a deep breath before leaning forward. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous, it wasn't like this was the first time he'd invited the other metalbender into his room.

A hand finds its way into his hair, gently flowing through it, and Huan quickly finds himself relaxing into the touch. He closed his eyes and rested his cheek against Hong Li's thigh for a brief moment. He then sits back up and leans forward the rest of the way to nuzzle at the other's crotch. He inhaled deeply, taking in the musky scent of arousal, before experimentally pressing his lips to the growing bulge. He flicked his gaze up, taking in the way Hong Li's lips part in a silent moan, the way a mild brush creeps its way across his cheeks.

Emboldened by that reaction, Huan parted his lips and mouthed at the clothed length, smirking at the breathy moan he gets in response. He kept at it for a while, relishing in the quiet sounds he drew forth from his boyfriend, before pulling back slightly. He takes the waistband of Hong Li's underwear in his teeth, peering up at him. 

He slowly pulled the fabric down, until Hong Li lightly pushed him back and moved to shuck his underwear off himself, tossing them haphazardly to the floor. He sits back down, immediately tangling a hand in Huan's hair once again. Huan shivered, his breath hitching as he took in the sight of the cock standing at attention in front of his nose. It was so long and thick that he wasn't sure he could take much of it like this.

But he was determined, and so he leaned forward to lick a stripe from base to tip. He let his tongue side over the tip, blinking at the salty taste of precome, before taking the head into his mouth. He sucked lightly before sliding down the length, taking it in slowly and evenly. He stopped when the tip hits the back of his throat and pulled back, letting his tongue glide along the underside of Hong Li's cock. 

He slid his tongue back over the tip before sinking back down. He couldn't help but to moan quietly at the feeling this time, and was delightfully surprised to hear a shaky moan slip out from the other man in response. He smirked at that and paused as far down as he can go, and  _ hummed.  _ He loved the resulting groan he gets, relished the way it slurs into mumbled curses before the hand in his hair yanks him backward. " _ Brat. _ Stop being a tease," Hong Li growled, though his tone is undercut by lust.

"Aw," Huan all but  _ purrs,  _ "but I like the noises you make." He grinned at the way Hong Li flushed at his words, laughed when he stood and flipped Huan around so that his back was to the bed. 

Hong Li stood over him now, keeping him pinned to the bed with a firm grip in his hair. Huan made a show of trying to struggle and pull away, but they both knew he loved the powerlessness his new position gave him. "Let's put that mouth to better use, now." Before Huan could even think to retort, Hong Li shoved into his mouth. He choked about halfway, but the other man didn't stop until he was fully sheathed in Huan's throat. 

He tried to pull back instinctively, though the hand in his hair prevents him from going far. He's only able to sit there helplessly, eyes squeezed shut. His only retaliation was to groan deeply and find satisfaction in the way Hong Li shuddered because of it. His satisfaction was short lived, however, as now there were suddenly  _ two  _ hands in his hair, and Hong Li had pulled his hips back almost all the way. 

"Better relax, Huan," was the only warning Huan got before Hong Li snapped his hips forward. Huan choked, gagging as his throat was suddenly full of cock again, and he squirmed. His attempt to escape proved futile, leaving unable to do anything but try to relax as he was told. And so he willed his throat to relax as Hong Li settled into a brisk pace, soft moans spilling out of him as he moved. " _ Fuck _ , Huan… You're so good…"

The sudden praise sent shivers straight to Huan's own cock, and he whimpered with his own need. He could feel wetness not only on his own face where tears and spit dripped down, but also over the leaking tip of his admittedly painful erection. He groaned softly at the relentless pacing, trembling. He wasn't sure how long Hong Li kept pace, but he blinked open his eyes when he suddenly stopped and stepped back.

Huan sucked in a few deep breaths, looking up at Hong Li in confusion. "What-"

"Stand up."

_ Oh.  _ Huan was quick to scramble to his feet. He could feel his legs tremble slightly under his weight, but he wasn't given much time to worry about that before Hong Li stepped closer and physically turned him around to face the bed again. His breath hitched as hands slid up his sides, and around to toy briefly with his nipples, pinching and twisting them for only a second or two before pulling away completely. Those hands were then suddenly at his shoulders, shoving him down into the mattress, and Huan was  _ shocked _ at the moan that single act wrung out of him.

Hong Li leaned down over him, hands still pinning his shoulders to the bed. His breath was warm against Huan's ear, sending sparks and shivers down his spine. "Don't. Move," he whispered, pulling away only when Huan nodded. He watched as he slid into view, walking over to the nightstand and pulling out a small bottle before returning to his position behind Huan.

He heard the bottle flick open, and a few seconds later, heard it flick back closed again, before it was tossed onto the floor among their discarded clothes. A cold, slicked finger prodded at his entrance a moment later, slipping in with ease. He bit back his moan as the finger pushed in to the hilt, curling experimentally. He held his tongue even as the motion was repeated two, three times more. He only moaned when a  _ second _ finger was added. He moaned even louder when an eventual third joined, quickly reducing him to a trembling, gasping mess. "H-Hong Li…  _ Please _ ," he managed to force out.

"Aw, but Huan," came the reply, "I just love all the  _ noises _ you make." The fingers inside him hooked, searching for the  _ one spot.  _ Huan shuddered when they brushed against it, cried out when they then pushed against it and began to stroke. His legs trembled, and he was suddenly grateful that he was laying halfway on the bed.

After what felt like an eternity, Hong Li finally pulled his hand away. Huan could hear him moving behind him, before feeling the head of his cock pressed against him. He moaned heavily, pulling weakly at his restraints, as Hong Li slowly buried himself within him. Some part of him vaguely registered that he was drooling again, but that thought was quickly wiped from his mind when the other bender gripped his hips tightly and pulled his hips back.

He thrust into him in one swift, fluid motion that left Huan breathless, mind blanking at the delicious burn in his insides. His legs trembled as Hong Li pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into him again, over and over. He released Huan's hips, only to grip his bound arms in one hand, and grab a fistful of his hair with the other. Huan moaned loudly as his head was yanked backward, his back arching under the pressure. He could feel as Hong Li jersey him back into every thrust, eyes rolling back as each motion drove his cock into his prostate. 

He was dimly aware that he was breathlessly screaming his pleasure, but couldn't find it in himself to care just yet. Heat pooled in his gut, building a steady pressure he could no longer ignore. "H-Hong Li," he gasped out, "Please- I-I can't-" 

Hong Li responded by letting go of Huan's arms and using his hair to pull him upright. He let go, only to wrap his hand around Huan's throat, squeezing lightly. He reached down with his free hand and gripped Huan's neglected cock tightly, growling, "Not until I tell you too." Huan could only gasp as the hand around his cock began to move in time with Hong Li's hips. Incoherent pleas tumbled from his lips as he squirmed against the hands holding him captive.

Teeth grazed his shoulder, tearing another raw moan from Huan's throat as they slid closer to his neck. He gasped when Hong Li bit down on the soft skin between neck and shoulder, moaned when he sucks hard. He shivered when Hong Li trailed gentle kisses up his jaw to nip at his ear. He almost missed the sharp  _ "Now," _ whispered in his ear, punctuating a particularly deep thrust.

Huan tensed immediately, letting out a strangled cry as his cock spills all over Hong Li's hand, still stroking him intensely. He gives all undignified squeak as he's suddenly thrown back down to the bed as Hong Li chases his own release, pounding into him hard and fast before his hips stutter to a halt. Huan can feel the warmth of Hong Li's seed as he comes inside him with a low, heavy moan. For several, long moments, neither of them move, until Hong Li slowly pulls out with a groan.

Huan laid limp on the bed as his boyfriend carefully unwound the strip of metal binding his arms, tossing it aside before moving to grab a cloth to clean up. Huan simply watched him, too exhausted and out of breath to move. He noted distantly that his throat hurt, and wondered what did him in, exactly. 

He was jolted from his thoughts as a warm, damp cloth glided over the soft skin between his thighs, and he glanced back to see Hong Li carefully wiping him clean. "...Thank you," he croaked. He was mildly alarmed at how wrecked he sounded, but figured maybe he just needed to rest.

A thought Hong Li seemed to share, for he carefully pulled Huan further onto the bed when he finished cleaning up, to lay down properly, beneath the covers. It wasn't until he was awoken hours later by a knock on his door, that he realized he'd fallen asleep. 


End file.
